My Brother's A Hypocrite
by karatekid1018
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are innocently kissing when Finn interrupts and says something that simultaneously hurts and enrages both of them. Cute Furt and Klaine goodness after some yelling and tears...hehe :) Oneshot


**I love Brotherly!Furt.**

** A lot. **

** Enjoy!**

"Blaine, Katy Perry is not by any means better than Lady Gaga!" Kurt insisted firmly, shifting a little in Blaine's lap so he could feel a bit more comfortable.

"Then tell me, Kurt, why were you so excited to go see her movie?" Blaine asked smugly.

"Because, baby, I was excited to see you bounce up and down with the biggest smile on your face. It was adorable," Kurt murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Blaine sighed, letting the kiss continue easily and slowly; the two boys were content to let it last a little (or a lot) while longer. Until…

"Aww, dudes, come on!" Finn said as he entered the living room, covering his eyes.

"Finn, get out!" Kurt shouted, contemplating whether or not to throw a pillow at him.

"Kurt, can't you do that somewhere else please?" Finn asked.

Finn was confused when he saw something shift in Kurt's expression. It went from a frown of annoyance to a grimace of pure anger. Without another word, he leapt off of Blaine's lap and stormed upstairs. After a few seconds, he and Blaine could hear a loud door slam.

"Good going, Hudson!" Blaine said angrily, standing up to look Finn (somewhat) in the eye.

"What did I do?!" Finn asked, raising his arms in a sort of surrender gesture. "I said please!"

"Wow, you're more clueless than I thought," Blaine muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Think for once in your life, Finn. You asked him if we could be affectionate somewhere else, when we really _can't_. This house and mine-and barely mine because my father would kill me if we did-are the only places we can show affection because it's dangerous to do it in public."

"OK, so I ruffled his feathers a bit, but you guys could've at least gone to Kurt's room or something!" Finn said. Blaine scoffed, anger boiling in his veins.

"You are such a freaking _hypocrite_," Blaine spat. "Look at you and Rachel every damn day! You practically eat each other's faces at every chance you get. In the hallway, in the choir room, at lunch, during class, and in the house! Then, you come in and you tell _us _to cut it out?! Think about how that makes us feel. You think it doesn't hurt him when we see you guys flaunting your relationship all the time and yet we can barely hold hands in the hallway without getting shoved into a locker or called fags? You think it doesn't hurt _me _too?!"

Finn was dead silent, not daring to even open his mouth. Blaine looked almost like he was about to cry, his eyes almost black with rage.

"You…it bothers you that much?" Finn finally asked, his voice mousy and his gaze barely meeting Blaine's.

"Yes," Blaine answered. "It does. It's also really freaking annoying, and not just to us. We get it, you guys are dating, but nobody likes watching you shove your tongues down each other's throats _all the damn time_."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Tell Kurt that," Blaine said. "He's more upset over this than me."

Finn immediately rushed upstairs, knowing he had something to fix.

"Kurt?" he asked, knocking on his brother's door. "Can I come in?"

"Are you going to be an idiotic, insensitive hypocrite?" Kurt spat angrily from behind the door.

"No," Finn said. "I'm here to apologize."

"…Come in."

Finn sighed in relief and pushed the door open, his heart sinking at the tear tracks shining on Kurt's cheeks.

"Kurt…God, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot," Finn groaned.

"Can't argue with you there," Kurt muttered, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. "It really hurt, Finn. Why don't I get the same rights you do? Why can't I kiss my boyfriend in public like everyone else without being terrified of getting beaten up or yelled at?"

Kurt began to cry again, his voice thick with withheld emotion. Finn didn't dare touch him, not yet, but he ached to just reach out and hug his brother and shield him from the hatred he was faced with every day he left the house.

"I don't know, Kurt," Finn said, starting to get choked up himself. "I wish that the world wasn't as cruel as it is. I wish you could have the freedom that I abuse and I'm so sorry that I have been. Go, go downstairs and make out with your boyfriend; if you can't have the freedom you deserve outside the house, then you sure as hell will inside."

Kurt looked up with a sheepish grin before hopping up and burying himself in his brother's large arms. Finn smiled contentedly, hugging his little brother tightly.

"I love you, little bro," he whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head. Kurt grinned, hugging Finn's waist tighter.

"Love you too, gigantic bro," Kurt giggled. Finn ruffled Kurt's hair before sending him back down the stairs. Instead of retching when he heard the sounds of kissing-he still didn't want to think about it though, it was his little brother after all-he grinned. He knew that the smacking of lips and the tiny, tinkling giggles traveling up the stairs meant that his brother was happy, and that was what Finn cared about the most.

**I've had half of this story in my computer for half a year, and I just finished writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

** Review?**


End file.
